


you fooled me from the start (when you let me start to love you)

by nonafng



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically it’s Dream pining over George for 1000+ words, M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonafng/pseuds/nonafng
Summary: There’s words stuck in his throat that he doesn’t think he can say just yet, even if George is once again asleep. Words likewhy are you holding me like this? Do you feel the same things about me that I feel about you?All some form of an indirect confession that he’s not ready to give. He pushes past the words and speaks despite all of it.“George.” It sounds likeI love you.(Or, Dream’s afraid his poorly concealed love for George is going to ruin him entirely.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	you fooled me from the start (when you let me start to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only good at writing angst and pining so I apologise in advance! This isn’t too angsty anyway you’ll be okay.
> 
> (Originally posted under anon.)

Dream watches as George's chest expands and contracts with each inhale and exhale. They're both facing each other as they lie in Dream's bed, not far apart but not quite touching either. 

George had fallen asleep just short of an hour ago, Dream had decided to keep track of the time so that he could make sure George was getting enough sleep after his flight. London and Florida time zones having a 5 hour difference, whether their sleep schedules were synced or not, could really do a number on your internal clock. 

They decided to lie down on Dream’s bed right after showing George his home, on top of the covers because even though it’s the evening, Florida is still as warm as ever. 

George was exhausted and Dream found that he himself was surprisingly exhausted as well, the nerves that he'd been filled with all week while waiting for George to arrive finally catching up to him and tiring him out. 

George stirs in his sleep slightly. Dream winces with the sudden knowledge that he's been watching George sleep for the better part of an hour, he tries (fails) not to feel guilty about it. 

He watches as George frowns in his sleep, a crease made visible between his brows only for a moment and then disappearing as fast as it came, his face relaxing again. Something swells in Dream’s chest. He clenches his hand that’s lying between them and contemplates putting it with the other one that’s between his knees to stop himself from breaching the space between them. 

There’s an ache between his rib cage and Dream wishes he was ignorant as to why. Unfortunately he’s way too self aware to play dumb to his own feelings. He won’t however, expose George, asleep or not, to his poorly concealed want (if he slips up from time to time and accidentally gets a little too genuine, a little too soft on George, he can’t be blamed for that, he’s doing his best). 

Dream is in the middle of counting the faded freckles on George’s cheeks when said man starts to stir awake. 

He comes to slowly. It starts off with his face scrunching up momentarily and his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes adjust to the dull lamplight that fills the rooms with a fuzzy glow. His arms that were in the space between himself and Dream stretch out for a second and are brought back right in front of him. Dream tells himself to look away but he can’t. _God, why can’t he look away?_

When Dream focuses once again on George’s face he finds gentle eyes looking right back at him and a soft smile on the other man’s lips, there’s a pang in that insatiable organ he calls a heart.

“What time is it?” Except it sounds more like _whatimesit_ with the sleep heavy slur George has got going on. 

“Around 10.” His reply is just as quiet and gentle as George’s in hopes of not breaking this soft bubble they’re in.

George sighs, and closes his eyes again. For a moment Dream thinks he’s gone back to sleep, but then he starts to shift and pull himself up into a sitting position. Dream doesn’t have time to ask what he’s doing before George grabs the back of his hoodie and pulls it over his head and _oh._

For a split second, Dream can see a sliver of pale skin above the waistband of George’s jeans where his shirt rides up with the removal of his hoodie. His focus lingers in the space where George’s bare skin once was, even after George is lying back down in his place on Dream’s bed. 

“S’hot” George mumbles and shoots him a look when Dream finally regains some sort of control over his shaking heart and his shaking hands. _It is,_ he catches himself thinking in reply and then clears his throat conspicuously, readjusts his hands so they’re both between his knees and presses down hard on the inside of his thigh so he doesn’t do something stupid like reach out and touch him. 

He sees George follow the movement with a languid stare but tries not to acknowledge it, he’s already embarrassed enough and he hasn’t even done anything inherently embarrassing. George’s eyes flicker from Dream’s hands between his knees to his face for a moment, Dream pointedly ignores the heat burning on his face and looks anywhere _but_ George. 

“Aren’t you hot?” George whispers. _Jesus._

“I’m used to it.” And he is isn’t he? _Are they even talking about the heat anymore?_ He’s used to the way he feels whenever George is on his mind, he didn’t realise it would be _this_ much worse when he was actually a palpable thing in front of him though. He admits, it’s overwhelming. 

Dream closes his eyes to avoid witnessing George realise just how in love he is. 

A minute or two passes by while Dream tries to still his erratic heart. It’s so loud he fears George can hear it. He can barely make out George’s soft breathing over his own heartbeat but of course he does. Not surprisingly, it has a lulling effect on him. 

How many times have they been in this exact position on other sides of the world. Soft silence between them, late night calls on Team Speak or early morning, depending on their sleep schedule. 

And that, _their_ sleep schedule. Dream has moulded his life around George for the past 5 years. He doesn’t want to think about how George has done the same, _can’t_ think about it. He doesn’t want to give his heart the wrong idea. 

“Dream.” George says it too gentle, you can almost mistake it for something else. _Don’t think about that. Do you know what you’re doing to me?_

He doesn’t trust himself to respond coherently so he hums in acknowledgment instead, eyes still closed, hands still trapped between his legs, heart still intent on destroying him. 

For a moment George says nothing. Finally Dream summons enough courage to open his eyes but just as he does so, he feels more than sees George shift his weight on the bed. Suddenly, George is touching him, gently pulling Dream’s arms from between his legs and relocating them so that one is trapped between them and the other is loosely around George’s shoulder. 

Dream stops breathing and his fingers buzz where they’re in contact with George. He’s forced to stare at the wall opposite himself in shock as George finds a spot to slot himself, right under Dream’s chin. He can feel George’s breath on his neck. 

George places a leg between Dream’s and wraps an arm around his waist, pulls himself impossibly closer to Dream’s chest. He feels warm all over, it’s too hot. _What the hell is happening?_

He’s too scared to break the silence, George does it for him instead.

“This okay?” No. _Yes?_ Yes, it’s more than okay but _no_ it’s not. _You have no idea what you’re doing to me do you? It’s too hot in here now._

“I thought-“ he clears his throat and tries to sound less shaky, less in awe of the man currently wrapped around him. 

“I thought it was hot?” Less shaky. Just as in awe. 

George hums and Dream can feels the vibrations from it against his collarbone where his lips rest. _Fuck, this is too much._ He flexes the hand that’s resting in between George’s shoulder blades before laying his palm flat again, the warmth radiating from George burns. 

He doesn’t get an answer from George though, instead he gets a soft “Relax, Dream” and a small squeeze around his waist. He slowly lets his body become accustomed to this new feeling, being able to touch George let alone actually hold him like this is making his brain lose all stream of coherent thought. 

He eventually relaxes enough that his weight shifts into the mattress entirely, no longer holding his body stiff. George’s hair is tickling his chin and Dream is well aware of the patterns that George is drawing featherlight just above his tailbone. It’s all so surreal. His heart swells to the point he thinks it’ll burst. 

Dream can’t keep track of the time now that his whole body and mind is occupied by George in a completely different way than it was before George decided to make his brain short circuit. The only way he can tell time is passing is by George’s touches on his back becoming slower and softer before they cease all together. 

There’s words stuck in his throat that he doesn’t think he can say just yet, even if George is once again asleep. Words like _why are you holding me like this? Do you feel the same things about me that I feel about you?_ All some form of an indirect confession that he’s not ready to give. He pushes past the words and speaks despite all of it. 

“George.” It sounds like _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Leaving Tonight’ by The Neighbourhood.
> 
> Twt: nonafng


End file.
